Possible Part III Script
The Wizard Saga Part III: The Hunstman a.k.a. The Wizard of Nobody Gives A Crap Part III: The Huntsman Scene 1: Return to Wunderland 3 years after the events of Part II, Dylan and Alice are passing time at their house. They are bored and have absolutely nothing to do. "I'm gonna go get a coat, I'm freezing!" he says. Dylan walks to his room and goes to his closet to grab a coat. He falls in, and disappears. Alice is waiting in the living for his return. After a while, she gets worried and asks herself,"Where is he?" She then goes to his room, but doesn't find any sign of Dylan. She opens his closet to see if he is in there trying to scare her. She whips open the door and yells to scare him. However, she falls in and disappears, as well. Alice's screams fade as she falls away. Scene 2: Hey, guess where we are? Alice falls out of the woods, landing on the ground. She stands up and brushes herself off. Afterwards she looks up to see Dylan on his knees with his hands behind his head, and a sword to his throat. "Hey, guess where we are? Just take a wild guess." he says. "Oh my God. Are we... Are we in Wunderland? Again?" she asks. "Yes. Yes you are. State your name and occupation, and what side you are on." says the man with a mask on, holding the sword closer to Dylan's neck. "Uhh, Alice. I don't have a job. Uhm, what do you mean 'side'? Like your side or someone else's side?" she asks. "Rebel or Huntsmen?" the man asks,"Wait a second. Alice? You mean the Alice? That means... That means that this is... Dylan!" "Whose Dylan? Whose Alice?" the other figure asks. "These two killed the Red Queen!" he answers with excitement. "So you mean these two are the one's that caused all this?" "All what?" Alice asks. The masked figure drops the sword, and pulls off his mask. He is revealed to be the Cat. "Come with us. I'll tell you guys everything, once we get back to camp." Scene 3: Reunited The group reach the campsite in the woods. Anxiously, Dylan asks what it was that they did to cause of 'this'. The Cat explains that,"Ever since you killed the Red Queen, and left Wunderland, a new group has taken control. A group of Red Knights and other people formed a group, and now call themselves 'The Huntsmen'." "Why do they call themselves the Huntsmen?" Dylan asks. "Because they hunt people like us, people that helped kill the Red Queen." "Wait, why are we here?" Alice asks. "I don't know." "How do we get out?" "I don't know. Come, sit down. I'll introduce you (guys) to everyone." They sit down around the campfire, and The Cat starts to name off everyone. "Dee (Big Allen.), Dum (little Allen), April (Megan), The Mad Hatter, and Snow White (Taya). And myself. But you've met me before." - Cat "Wow. Why are you guys out here, in the snow?" - Dylan "Because the Huntsmen either took or burned our houses." - Cat "Oh, that's a shame." - Dylan "Hey, we're running a little short on food. Do you mind going on a supply run with me, so we can catch up." - Cat "Sure. No problem" - Dylan Scene 4: Supply Run Showdown The Cat breaks into a house by kicking the door down. The two walk into the house, and begin to look for food. Dylan suggests sleeping in the house for night. But The Cat says that the Huntsmen search every house at night, and continues by saying that they want them to suffer through the winter before getting anything close to a tent. Just when enough food is salvaged, the two here someone talking and footsteps walking up the porch. The Cat says that they will have to go out the back door quietly. They reach the backdoor but realize that it is locked, and on top of that, is frozen shut. Trapped they try for a window, but two Huntsmen (Ethan and Jesse) grab them, take there food, and throw them on the ground. An argument takes place leading to Alice, who wandered off from the camp, and ended up at the house Dylan and Cat were, being kidnapped by the two Huntsmen. Scene 5: The Camp Redux Dylan and The Cat arrive back at the camp, with horrible news. Scene ???: The Final Battle 'Possible Ending #1' The two groups, Rebels and Huntsmen arrive at the battlefield. The Huntsmen armed to the teeth with artillery; the rebels with nothing, but their will to fight. "What is this?" Dylan asks about the weaponry. "You can't have war without casualties!" The Huntsman says. "Drop your weapons! No guns!" "What. You want this to be an all-night-fist-fight?" Dylan looks around at his army of men and women, and nods. "Fine. I'm willing to do so." The Huntsman turns to his men, and tells to,"Drop your guns." "But sir." one huntsman says. "I'm not gonna argue, master" James the Suck-Up says. "Shut up, and drop it." The Huntsman says. After all firepower is on the ground, The Huntsman says,"Now, lets go to war." He turns and the rest follow him as he charges at the rebels. The Rebels charge back. Both groups collide and begin to fight. The Red Minion jumps at Dylan, but he dodges him, sending the minion flying into the snow behind him. A member of the rebels tries to attack The Huntsman, and jumps on him. He gets thrown off. Dylan and The Huntsman are just feet from each other. They start to walk closer to each other. The Huntsman punches Dylan in the stomach, then in the face. It cuts to the Cat and James engaging in a fight. After a while, the Cat pins James down and begins to choke him. James tries to punch the Cat in the face, but doesn't have the strength to do so. The Huntsman notices that James is losing, so he punches Dylan in the face, knocking him down, and runs over to assist James. He grabs the cat off of James, and stands him up. Th e Huntsman pulls out a knife and stabs the Cat in the stomach, twice, and pushes him to the ground. He then looks over to James to help him up, but he is dead. As The Huntsman looks on at his corpse, Dylan runs over and tackles him. Dylan grabs the Huntsman's knife and tries to kill him like he did the Red Queen. The Huntsman stops him and says,"You're not going to kill me like you killed her!", and punches him in the face. The Huntsmen are winning against the Rebels in the battle. Pink is being subdued by an enemy, being held down into the snow, yelling for help. The Huntsman grasps Dylan in a choke hold, and shows him the battle he's losing. "The only reason I summoned you back was so that I could kill you for what you've done. I want you to see all of your friends die before you do. I want you to see them suffer. Look. You lost." he says. "Noooo!" Dylan says as he struggles to get away. The scene cuts from Dylan watching on in horror, to the Huntsmen slowly defeating the Rebels, and back several times before showing the Huntsman watching as well. Just as The Huntsman attempts to kill Dylan by choking him, he gets stabbed in the back, and releases his grip on Dylan. Dylan falls on his hands and knees and looks back to see The Huntsman fall to the ground, and the White Queen holding a bloody knife. He stands up. The Queen drops the knife, and helps him up. They turn to look at the battle and see that they have won. All Huntsmen are laying in the snow, dead or unconscious. The Rebels gather around Dylan and The Queen. They all stare at the dead body of Snow Black The Huntsman, and put their arms around each other. 'Possible Ending #2' The Huntsman and his army stand on the opposing end of the battlefield. The Huntsman looks up, listens to sound of the quiet, and says: :"They're here." The camera shows the Huntsmen, then pans over to show Dylan leading his army of Rebels to the Battlefield. They stop just meters before the Huntsmen, and stand in a line. :"No weapons? Guns. Knives. Nothing?" the Huntsman says. :"No. This will not become a war. This is simply a dispute coming to an end, peacefully." Dylan responds. :"Peace?!?! You guys attacked me! And my men! For what--Some girl that you'll probably never see again?" The Huntsman argues. :"Yes." Dylan says calmly. The Huntsman's eye and jaw both twitch. :"Now. Where is Alice!!!" Dylan yells as he steps forward, causing the Huntsmen to raise their weapons. :"At ease." The Huntsman calms his men,"She is beyond your reach." Scene ???: Aftermath All unconscious members of the Huntsmen are put in prison. The dead members' souls are put into the Ghost Forest, where they will remain there for eternity. The Cat gets his stomach bandaged and the others get treated for their injuries, as well. April, secretly, drags away James' body, realizing that he is still alive. The two are never seen again. Back at the White Queen's castle, everybody watches as Dylan falls asleep on a bed, and wakes up in his own. He sits straight up, gets off his bed, and goes into the living room to find Alice sleeping on the couch. He sits down next to her, and watches some TV.